Irakis Ervok
Irakis Ervok is the assassin of the Indarian Legion under direct orders from Lord Hallowsby, his master. He is a fan-made OC for the game Rufu Beater. Appearance Irakis wears an assassin-like outfit covered in jet-black robes, buckles, and even his hood is covered in black itself. He has a sort of cape that is wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He has purple glowing eyes and a sinister-looking face and a somewhat dark-stone grey skin complexity, but that does not mean he's a robot. He is a humanoid being well enough, which implies that his origin is unknown (according to what the Legion says about him). He seems to be holding an Orc Blade in a backhand-style position with the hilt facing the front which implies further that he has a fighting style where he strikes the sword's blade from his backhand. The rest of the parts are hidden. He also seems to be kneeling in a pose that most heroes do when they land on the ground, as seen in the mugshot. Personality Irakis is the main hitman hired by Lord Hallowsby who also plays a role in the Indarian Legion: he is one of the core members that work together on a daily basis. Despite his looks, his Aether FoF is actually a "tainted flame", due to the flame's contact with another host, which the host is Corruptus' own flame that imbued his knife. Little about this "knife" is that it is actually a sword held like a knife. He often has to do the work of getting the "mercenaries" sorted, which composed of Dayren, Alden, Irigus, Sergio, Shanna and of course, Dulcin, whom he sees her as a low-ranked intern despite being part of the main five core members that drive the Legion forward. As such, he continues to search around and hire more mercenaries to his brigade but this had proved a challenge for him. He managed to acquire a few, if not whatever he can find. He also likes to read magazines on his free time whenever he doesn't feel like fighting. Moveset Boss Moveset + Dialogue "Seriously, this is getting a little bit too snarky with this attitude of yours. *breathes heavily* Guess I'll have to do " - Irakis, before his fight with the "Citizens". BOSS STATS: Health: 45,000 (55,000 with 8 players, 51350 with 2-4) Second Battle HP: 57600 (63600 with 8 players, 58300 with 2-4) Third Battle HP: 65000 (75000 with 8 players, 70000 with 2-4) Relationships Indarian Legion (some members) - He is part of a Board Committee group of the Legion composed of him, Halek, Iago, Dulcin and Gelmurk where they usually have board meetings and discussions involving Orenmir's plan. Orenmir Hallowsby - His right-hand man and number one hitman for the job. Whatever task he does, whether it be a spy mission, assassination target, or anything, he will do it. Lester Hallowsby - He follows the brothers around for safety reasons, if they were to be threatened he can be summoned to their aid immediately. Trivia I could add some interesting stuff down here, but eh. - His entire theme set is composed of soundtracks from the Assassin's Creed franchise. (Two of them are from Black Flag, one from Unity, although I never even played the games) - The pictures shown here are the icon indicators for both Charge Skills when the player presses RMB. Category:Rufu Beater Category:Indarian Legion Category:Users of Haze Category:Male Characters Category:Characters